Duncan Ravessun
Duncan Ravessun is a character in the Fate/Solar Shadow continuity of Nat19. He was a devout follower of Alquam, and Master of the Archer class Servant in the Moon Festival Holy Grail War. As an NPC, he is portrayed by Logan Laidlaw. Personality To say that Duncan is a tortured man is to put it lightly - between the loss of his entire order prior to the party's arrival on Idelia (an event he blamed himself for) and the many brutal decisions he had to make during his time with them he has become considerably more jaded and bitter about the world around him. That being the case he is also an honorable and kind man who is willing to lay down his life for his country, making him very popular among the people of Idelia. Even during the Holy Grail War he has made it clear that he is only interested in killing the Servants and would like to spare their Masters given the chance - though he is more than willing to fight them himself if they try and take advantage of that generosity. History - Role in Plot Initially appearing as an ally to the party, Duncan worked with them to help them become accepted by the local populace and quickly joined forces with them to help retrieve the Shard of Iridescent Light and stop the encroaching Void. However as their journey continued he was forced to make several decisions that each haunted him considerably - sacrificing the lives of Erik Stein and Maartan Schaay to ensure the death of Thelka, willingly freeing Alquam despite it meaning the final end of his order, and potentially dooming all of Idelia by allowing the Shard to be taken from it. While he was confirmed to be the Master of the Archer Sarutobi Sasuke during the events of the campaign, it was later revealed during the final minutes of the first campaign that he would be one of Ian and Isla McCraken's opponents during the Moon Festival Holy Grail War. His reappearance shocked Ian and Isla, who were unwilling to fight him even as he began to duel Lancer and David Durn. While the fight was more of a test of Lancer's abilities, he also made it clear to the McCraken twins that he was prepared to fight to the bitter end to save Idelia from destruction. Relationships & Affiliations - Abilities Marks of Alquam. Duncan possesses tattoos across his entire body that he can make visible or invisible at will, which grant him a variant of special abilities. These features include immunity to certain damage types, dark-vision, increased movement speed, a permanent feather-fall effect and the ability to use his movement speed as teleportation. He possessed these before the Idelian Void campaign but lost them with Ferris destroyed his order, but before the Grail War campaign he was given them back again by Alquam. Unique Spellcasting. As the avatar of a demon lord, Alquam possesses a special type of divine spellcasting. Each round he can cast a cantrip as a bonus action, but also is supplied with a random spell slot(as long as he hasn't spent his previously acquired one) from Alquam. The level of the spell slot is calculated randomly by Duncan rolling a charisma check (1d20+5) and subtracting 10. This may result in spell slots above 9th level for the sake of determining "at higher level" effects of spells. Illumination Magic. Duncan uses special magic that is derived from Alquam while simultaneously existing to subdue him. Most of his magic revolves around the manipulation of space, shadows and gravity. Inspirational Leader(Variant). Duncan has a variant of the inspirational leader feat that allows him to give up to six allies that can hear him 23 temporary hits points. It is assumed he can only do this once per long rest. Omen of Warning. Duncan has advantage on initiative checks. Spell List. The following are spells Duncan has been seen using. * Cantrips: Starburst, Word of Radiance * 1st Level: Sanctuary * 2nd Level: Slither * 5th Level: Starfall * 6th Level: Black Well * 9th Level: Mass Heal Special Equipment The Silver Scythe of Alquam. A holy artifact passed down from high priest to high priest, this weapon is a powerful artifact supposedly made from a fragment of Alquam's own soul. It was made to establish a connection between Alquam and the High Priest, but in truth is a weapon meant to tether and subdue Alquam. It functions as a +2 silvered great scythe that deals 2d8+2 slashing damage and 3d8 radiant damage, and Duncan's attack rolls with it are +12 to hit. Additionally Duncan can summon the weapon to himself by pulling it out of any shadow he can touch, including the folds of his own clothing, and it can dissolve into dark mist harmlessly. Robe of the Starlight Owl. This robe gives Alquam advantage on charisma saves, functions as a robe of stars(granting uses of magic missile and +1 to all saving throws) and allows him to turn invisible whenever he wants. By the time of the Moon Festival War he has altered it to be worn as a mantle rather than wear it as a full set of robes. Earring of Protection +2. Functions as a ring of protection, but grants a +2 bonus to all saving throws and AC. Trivia * Duncan picked up smoking in the 5 year gap between the Idelian Void and Moon Festival campaigns, likely as a coping mechanism to deal with the aftermath of Idelia's destruction. * Despite being "The High Priest of Alquam," Duncan's order has been wiped out entirely. His title holds no actual meaning anymore, except to truncate his connection to Alquam. * Duncan is known for his consistently bad die rolls in both of the campaigns he has appeared in. Gallery Size Ref - Duncan Ravessun.png|Duncan Ravessun (Artwork by Vinsuality) Duncan Ravessun Party.png|Duncan Ravessun (Party) (Artwork by Vinsuality) Size Ref - Duncan Ravessun Beach.png|Sandcastle Phantasm: Duncan Ravessun (Artwork by Vinsuality) scythe_design_wip.png|Silver Scythe of Alquam CommandSeals DuncanRvessun Flat.png|Duncan's Command Seals Duncan Ravessun Fullbody.png|Duncan Ravessun (Artwork by TaschDraws) Duncan Ravessun Portrait.png Category:Characters (Fate/Solar Shadow) Category:NPCs (Fate/Solar Shadow) Category:Fate/Solar Shadow Category:Humans Category:Moon Festival Holy Grail War Category:Moon Festival Holy Grail War Masters Category:Masters